The New Girl Jade
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: What if Jade was the new girl instead of Tori . Will the gang adjusted the rude gothic girl or Will they rejected her? What will happen When Beck started developing for Jade ? Kinda a Jade version of Starting Hollywood arts. Bori at first but Bade at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Jade POV ( Jade look like Season 3 Jade )

My name is Jade West. Not Jadelyn , Anyways , I just got accepted to this new school called Hollywood Arts. Yea it for crazy talented people. But my dad didn't care. He hate me and I know it. But I don't care , I have myself and my scissors. I love scissors almost as much as coffee. God I would married coffee if I could.

I got dressed quickly in my dark attire blue linea long sleeve v neck cardigan and black short ruffles skirt with my kneehigh army boots.I walked downstairs and said " Hello Father."

" Hello Jadelyn." He said dully.

" My name is Jade." I snapped.

" Fine Jade , Guess who can't use their car this morning." He yelled.

" I'm using my car." I said dully walking out to my car.

I hopped in the car and drove to the school.I parked my car and went over to a food truck.

" Dude gimme me coffee." I demand.

" Can't you ask a little nicer ? " A teenager boy with an afro and glasses asked.

" Gimme my coffee or Die." I said taking out my scissors in my skirt,

" 1 coffee coming up." He chuckled nervously and went to make it.

He handed me my coffee and said " 2.45"

" I'm not paying ." I said then walked off.

I went to my first period class I think Siwotz . I looked around for a seat then decided to ditch. I turned around and bump into this dude and spilled my coffee on him.

" Dude , You ruin my coffee." I gasped

" Yea I igrone the fact you spilled coffee on my shirt ." He smiled.

I look at him. He is very attractive with his medium long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He 5'11 and I think just by looking at him , I can tell his personality . He very kind, rational, laid back, level-headed, and seems to get along with everyone. I hate him already.

" Do you have a name ? " He asked me.

" Of course" I replied and saw a seat by the window. A redhead was in the seat. Too bad She has to move.

" Red Head Move Now." I yelled.

She giggled and moved to the seat beside it.I sat down wishing I had my coffee.

" I'm Cat." The red head smiled.

" Jade." I sighed not looking at her.

" Wanna be my new BFF my old one boring ? " She asked , She kinda like a little kid...a strange little kid.

" Sure." I nodded.

She squealed then a girl yelled " Who the hell spilled coffee on my boyfriend ? "

I turned around and raised my hand ." I did ." I smiled.

The girl who had awesome cheek bones came up to me. " Apologize Now."

" Make Me." I said stepping closer to her.

The class oohed.

" Students Sit Down." This bare footed man said .

" See you later." I smiled. She moved and sat down.

" That was cool." Cat squealed.

" Cat Color the Tiger ." I said and handed her a coloring book.

" Kay Kay." She smiled and color the tiger.

" Today Class We are starting ABC Improv ." The man said. " Come up and introduce yourself new girl."

" No." I said Spinning my scissors around.

" Okay , Tori you pick the people." He smiled.

" Okay." She said then kissed Beck. She just doing it to make me mad. It not working.

" Tori kiss Beck on your own time." The man said.

" Oh I will Sikowitz." She smiled at me.

" I pick André , Robbie , Beck , Cat and New Girl." She smirked.

She have no idea what she getting into.

I saw Cat and I'm guessing Beck walked onstage. Then an african american boy with braids hopped onstage and that nerdy afro coffee dude With a puppet. And coffee.

I smiled and got onstage.

" Tori you start ." Sikowitz said.

" Asshole is what you are ." Tori pointed at me.

" Bitch Please." I smiled.

" Calm Down BFFs." Cat smiled.

" Don't fight." Beck said.

" Enough Guys " André said I'm assuming

" Fuck off ." I snapped.

" Get off stage." Tori said

" Tori don't be rude." Cat said .

" Cat You're out." Sikowitz said.

Cat pouted and stomped off stage,

" Help me Beck." The puppet boy said.

" I hate when people fight." Beck said pushing us apart.

" Just Please Act ." André said.

" kangaroo ran over you." I crossed my arms and snatched the coffee away from the puppet dude.

" Let the Robbie have his coffee back." Beck sternly.

" My Coffee." I said.

" You never paid ." Robbie said .

" Robbie you're out." Sikowitz said

" Crabs Nuts." He said And got off stage.

" Never eat rotten peanut butter." André smiled.

" Open for advice." Beck shrugged.

" Please go to hell." Tori mocked begged.

" Quess what coming for ya." I smirked.

" What !? " André said then He was out.

" Room getting dizzy." Beck said then fainted,

" Such a Bitch." Tori said?

" Tori Tori You got coffee in your hair." I said then use my scissors to poked a hole in the bottom of my cup and held it above Tori.

" You're gonna pay for this." She sneered And got off stage.

" Union get up." I shrugged.

" What !? " He asked confused.

" X marked the spot I wanna punch. " I smiled .

" You wanna hit me ? "

" Zebras wanna hit you." I sneered.

" A shirt that ruined by coffee. " He smirked

" Besides that fact you owe me coffee."

" Could a kiss paid for it ?" He smiled.

" definitely ." I said then pulled him by his shirt and kissed him.

I'm gonna love it here.

Author Notes

New story and I need a OC for Jade's older brother.

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Height & Build:

Style:

Description:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

What the gangs think about him.

Tori:

Andre:

Jade:

Beck:

Robbie:

Family:

Struggles and fears:

Crush:


	2. Chapter 2

Jade POV

After class , Cat showed me my locker. She said I can design anyway I want. That got me thinking dark things.I leaned against my lockers looking at others creative I saw my big brother Mason.

" Macey." I screamed and ran towards him and leaped in his arms.

He pulled me in a warm comforting hug. He my big brother Mason, He is 17 with blue-green eyes like mine. He very protective of me. He hate it when guys hit on me as much as When guy insult me. He very built , alittle tan. He his hair is hazel brown like our Mom. And He musically talented , He lived with our Mom since the divorce.

" Hey Jadey." He smiled and We pulled away.

" Don't call me that." I smiled.

" Then don't call me Macey." He smirked and went to his locker which was a bunch of guitars strummed an amazing tune and it opened.

" Hey Jadey and Jadey's boyfriend." Cat said as She skipped over here.

Mace and I started laughing hysterically , Everyone think We dating.

" Cat this is my brother Mason." I smiled.

" Oh." She said " Hi Jade Brother Mason." She chuckled.

" Hi Lil Red." Mace chuckled.

" I'm Cat ." She smiled then poked his stomach.

" Ok." Mason scoffed.

" Cat , I told you No talking to strangers ." Tori said walking over here.

" Look what the Cat dragged in." I hissed.

" What!?" Cat asked

" Wow , I love your makeup . It look like someone wiped their ass on their head." Tori said rudely.

" Woah , What going on ? " Mason asked.

" Your girlfriend dumped coffee in my hair." She screeched.

" One That my baby sister and two nice job Jade." He high-fived me.

" And your boyfriend still owe me coffee." I said emotionless as usual.

" You stay away from him." Tori shouted.

" Maybe ." I shrugged.

" Jade hand me your scissors." Mason ordered.

" NO"

" Yes."

"No"

" YES."

" Fine." I huffed and handed him one of my scissors.

" See ya at Lunch." He said then left.

I took out my other scissors and twirled it in my fingers.

" Stay Away from Beck." She hissed.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair and cut it. " I don't think Beck like girls with bald spots."

" Cat , We're leaving." I said and walked off with Cat trailing behind.

Time Skip To Lunch.

I went back to the food truck from this morning and said " I want Pizza."

" Okay , Pizza,Cheese or Sausage." The old dude asked

" Cheese." I said then actually paid.

He handed me my pizza and I went to sit at Mason's table.

" Hey Macey." I greeted,him and I noticed his friend staring at me.

" Oh Hey Jade." He smiled. I scooted closer to him cause his friends were creeping me out.

" Jadey Come Sit at our table." Cat said as She skipped over here.

" Okay." I shrugged and went to a different table thanking god they stopped staring.

I sat at the table with the people from earlier. Tori , Beck , Robbie , André , Cat and Now Me.

" How can you eat that greasy bread and cheese." Tori questioned.

" Cause I love it." I scowled her and took a bite out of my pizza.

" So New Girl What your name ? " Robbie asked.

" Scissors." I dried laughed.

" Her name is Jade." Cat giggled.

" Do you sing or something ? " André asked

" Yes and I write dark plays." I smiled evilly.

" Beck Can you get me some coffee? " Tori asked Beck with a smile.

" Yea sure." He smiled and got up.

" And Becky get me a coffee too. 2 sugars." I glared at him. There is no way , I can be nice to him.

He nodded and left.

" Are you in love with Beck or something ? " Tori squeezed her eyes at me .

" Hell No." I chuckled.

" Good cause there no way , Beck would fall for you." She smiled.

" Honey If I wanted him I would already have him." I smirked.

She started glaring at me.

" Ok Here you go Tori and Jade ." Beck said and handed us our coffee.

I sipped mines then spit it out. " This taste Like warm milk."

" Oh that Tori." Beck smirked.

I grabbed my coffee from Vega and said " Beck Don't Mess With Me."

Beck shrugged now scared. But I have a flawless plan for revenge.

" Cat , We're leaving." I said walking away smirking.


	3. Revengé

The Next Day.

I was at my newly decorated lockers applying alot of deep red blush on my cheek. It was noticeable almost like a bruise. I sent Cat to get Beck to chat about something. Once I saw him coming , I put away my makeup. And made sure everything was in place. I kept my locker door wide opened...turned me it apart of the plan. Beck walked over to me and waved.

" Hey Beck Ready For Revenge." I smirked.

He chuckled and nodded. I slapped myself hard making a loud slapping noise echoes through the hallway. Then I dropped to the floor and started fake sobbing holding my a crowd formed around her.

" i didn't hit her. She hit herself." Beck tried to explained.

The crowd was throwing insults at him and books. It got even worse cause Macey get mad when I get hit especially from a boy. Mace shoved through the crowd and gripped Beck tightly by his shirt. Mason is clearly bigger than Beck , He pushed Beck in a wall.

" What the Hell Man. Punching My Baby Sister." he said through gritted teeth.

" Man I didn't " Beck stammered . Maybe I'm going alittle too far. I got up and pulled Mason off of Beck.

" Mace This is just a project for our stage fighting class." I sighed.

The crowd sighed in relief and left.

" Sorry Jade , You know Your my baby sister ." Mace out his arm around my neck.

" Well I'm a not just your baby sister anymore." I raised my eyebrow.

" Yeah , But I'm still supposed to protect you. Great Acting By the way. I would had kill him. Probably Drake too." Mace glared at Beck.

" I know Mace , Go to Class." I sighed. He smiled and left for class.

I walked over to Beck who on the floor still not believing what happen.

" Beck Next Time Don't Screw Up My Coffee." I smiled and left.

I wiped off the makeup and went to find Cat.

" Hi Cat ." I smiled for real.

" Hey Jadey Wanna have a sleepover tonight ? " She asked me.

" No." I said straightforward.

" Please." She begged.I do like begging.

" Fine." I huffed.


	4. Bade Kiss

Jade POV

While I was in the black box the P.A. Came on.

" Can Beck Oliver and Jade West Please Report to my office." The principal said.

I got up and left for the principal office. I see Beck about to go in but I pulled him back.

" Hey Beckett." I smiled.

" It Beck and Umm.. hey." He chuckled

I kissed him , He just so irresistable. He started kissing back then We started making out until Drake ruined it.

" Jade ." He shouted and pull us apart.

Drake is my brother who also the principal. He adopted but He still my brother. He 21 , his eyes are green but his hair brown. He obsessed with Coffee like me and very protective of me . He very talented , but he prefer to be a principal stupid right .  
" Oh Hey Dragon." I smiled.

" Good Morning Principal Bell." Beck greeted him politely.

" Jade Did He kiss you ? " Drake asked glaring at Beck.

" No I kiss him." I smiled.

" Jade ...Just get in my office." He huffed.

I shrugged and replied " Maybe."

" Jade Go Now." He yelled.

" Don't yell at me. You may be a principal but your my brother first." I hissed at him.

" Fine , Can you please go to my office ? " He asked nicely.

I smiled and nodded. I went into his office with Beck trailing behind.

We sat down in separate chairs and Drake started " What happen earlier ? "

" The sun rose up." I smiled.

" Jade , I'm talking about what Mason told me about." He said sternly.

" We were umm.. Practicing our stage fighting." Beck stammered.

" Weird cause We don't have a stage fighting class." Drake replied

" it was revenge. He screwed up my coffee." I shrugged.

Drake gasped " You do not mess with someone coffee especially Jade and Mines."

" Sorry Sir , It won't happen again." Beck apologized.

" Later Dragon." I said then left the office but hung out by the door for Beck.

Once He came out , I grabbed him by his shirt and started making out with him. While He was kissing my neck , I couldn't help but think Vega gonna hate this.


	5. Chapter 5

Vega POV

I noticed Beck was gone a long time and I left class to look for him . I found him kissing Jade's neck. That son of bitch , How could He do that ? . I walked up to them and pulled them apart . Beck was shocked and Jade was just smirking. That bitch.

" How could you ? " I said my voice cracking.

" Well Vega look at me ...I'm irresistable." Jade smirked.

Beck shrugged in agreement.

" So instead of breaking up with me , You cheat on me with Jade." I said blinking back tears.

" I'm sorry Tori. I didn't mean to." Beck apologized.

" So you mean you regret kissing me ? " Jade questioned Crossing her arms.

" Well , No." He shrugged.

" No." I exclaimed.

" I mean Yes." he changed his mind.

" Yes ." Jade exclaimed.

" Beck who do you pick Me or Jade." I asked him .

Jade and I stare at him.

" Well...Um..." He stammered.

" Okay , How bout I make this way easier. Goodbye Beck." Jade stomped Off.

" You." Beck shrugged.

" Thanks Baby," I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back then We left for class.


End file.
